


Deusa

by Ikyelf, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Goddess x Human, Sapphic Character, ambiguous ending, mention of trans character, soulmate
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Rei Hino era sacerdotisa do Templo Elsyum e vivia uma vida extremamente tediosa e vaga. Certo dia, se aventurando na floresta, ela encontra uma bela estátua de uma mulher. Tal estátua não está lá à toa e ela se vê surpresa ao encontrar uma garota loira que mudará a sua vida para melhor.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 2





	Deusa

**O** cômodo estava escuro, mas um pouco da luz do entardecer deslizava para dentro dele através de uma janela, delineando a solitária silhueta feminina com quentes tons de rosa e laranja. O silêncio era uma boa companhia, sendo espantado apenas pelo suave tilintar dos sininhos. 

A mulher, trajando uma bela e delicada veste repleta de camadas em rubro e purpúreo, dançava, deslizando suavemente os pés pelo liso chão de madeira. Mexia os braços de forma graciosa, com movimentos como o vento, balançando o instrumento — uma espécie de bastão vermelho e dourado, com um cacho de sinos brilhantes na ponta — em mãos. 

Naquele dia, resolveu treinar com a veste cerimonial, ao contrário dos anteriores, em que apenas usava seu traje habitual de sacerdotisa ou alguma espécie de imitação simplificada da verdadeira vestimenta utilizada nos rituais. A diferença era que o verdadeiro tinha bem mais camadas e o ornamento intricado em seus cabelos também pesava sua cabeça e doía seu pescoço, logo achou mais adequado já treinar ciente desse peso. 

Era um número de dança passado de geração em geração no ramo dos Hino, algo que Rei deveria honrar. Como completou seus quinze anos há poucos meses, já se encontrava apta para uma apresentação oficial e se negava a errar.

Ao fim do treino, parou e endireitou a postura. Ela olhou diretamente para a janela, seu rosto anguloso e pálido sendo iluminado por completo. Havia uma inexpressividade austera em sua face, mas em seu interior não podia evitar se sentir decepcionada e envolta pelo mais completo nada. Todos os dias, sem exceção, eram monótonos e vazios. Parecia que nada mudava e que vivia em um _loop_ eterno. 

Amava seu templo e os costumes familiares, mas também adorava descobrir coisas novas. Podia até agir como uma mulher, mas a sua adolescente interior clamava por isso.

Rei Hino era uma camponesa comum, sem muitas posses para se orgulhar e se gabar — os pertences mais caros não eram seus, mas sim relíquias e trajes do templo — e com uma vida dedicada à um trabalho muito bem cultivado.

Desde nova, foi ensinada a seguir o caminho da origem do universo e a adorá-lo mais do que tudo. Os deuses que habitavam o mundo e o regiam, era disso que sua família vivia. Estava sempre aprendendo a costurar elegantes trajes tradicionais, cantar louvores belos e emocionantes, dançar suavemente como uma prece silenciosa e a gerir o Templo Elsyum.

Por muito tempo, nunca questionou a respeito e não pensou que algo lhe faltava. Estava apenas sendo grata àqueles que lhe deram a chance de viver, e que poderiam muito bem tirar essa chance dela, não era nada de estranho.

Todavia, em algum momento, sua satisfação pelo jeito que levava os dias se perdeu no caminho. 

Era sempre limpar as folhas do pátio interior, costurar cordas vermelhas do destino como oferenda, repetir coreografias, pintar o rosto com branco e os lábios com intenso rubro e prender os cabelos num coque com placas de ouro e grampos de jade caros. Tudo tão belo, mas tão maçante. 

Desde nova aprisionada na terra pertencente aos Hino, vivendo em uma pequena bola de cristal.

Suspirando, soltou os cabelos, deixando-os correr pelas costas como uma cascata enegrecida. Abriu a faixa de seda roxa, que afinava sua cintura e segurava suas várias camadas, com cuidado e permitiu que o tecido deslizasse pelos ombros, peça por peça até fica apenas com o fino e um tanto translúcido _hadajuban_. 

Estava em seu quarto, portanto não era um problema se encontrar tão exposta. Tirar aquele amontoado de roupas, acessórios e maquiagem era como alçar voo, rumo à liberdade.

No fim, era tudo mesmo muito entediante.

[…]

O santuário era rodeado por uma densa floresta, denominada Pequeno Jardim. As folhas eram extremamente verdes e grandes, brilhantes como se estivessem sempre envolvidas por um lustroso orvalho. Haviam uma quantidade apreciável de belas e exóticas flores em meio ao intenso esverdeado, colorindo a paisagem com uma paleta mais diversificada. 

Diferentemente do habitual de áreas florestais, passear por ali não era nada sufocante, pois trazia consigo uma brisa refrescante e uma fragrância doce. Também haviam fontes de águas sagradas e ervas medicinais, portanto no dia seguinte, Rei teria que dar uma passadinha e pegar um pouco de recursos.

Por mais que vivesse afastada, nas redondezas da área exterior do Reino Hiryuu, sua família sempre juntava seus pertences e se movia até a capital, a fim de realizar o ritual dos deuses em um festival religioso, principalmente honrando o Deus do Fogo e a Deusa Lunar. 

Tal data estava próxima e o seu vô, notando a falta dos ingredientes utilizados para abençoar os fiéis, mandou Rei ir à floresta buscar por mais. Ela, sendo disciplinada e amando Pequeno Jardim, não questionou e apenas fez o que lhe foi pedido.

Trocou sua roupa de sacerdotisa vermelha e branca por calças e botas de couro e partiu, uma cesta nas costas com vários frascos vazios. Provavelmente voltaria no fim do dia.

[…]

Rei voltava da sua pequena missão, agora sentindo um peso relativamente maior nas costas, com os frascos preenchidos por água e ervas. Em algum momento, havia capturado um laço escarlate do bolso surrado da sua calça e prendido o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, pois já estava ficando impaciente com os longos fios a atrapalhando em seus afazeres. 

O Sol sumia para dar lugar à noite e ela pulava agilmente de pedra em pedra, atravessando um rio que cortava Pequeno Jardim ao leste, quando sua percepção para o sobrenatural pareceu repentinamente se agitar dentro de si, quase que sacudindo todos os seus sentidos.

Imediatamente parou sobre a terceira pedra, ciente de que faltava apenas duas para continuar o percurso para sua casa e ignorar tudo. Ainda assim, fechou os olhos e se concentrou, tentando descobrir a origem daquela sensação peculiar. 

Talvez fosse imprudência da parte dela, mas sua impaciência em viver dias tão tediosos e pouco inovadores lhe aconselhava a jogar qualquer resquício de racionalidade para o alto e mergulhar fundo naquilo.

Do lado direito, parecia que uma nova presença surgia para mudar a sua vida. Algo que com certeza não era humano, mas também não aparentava ser maléfico. Na verdade, havia um ar suave e agradável, quase que hipnótico, chamando-lhe para experimentar uma amostra inocente. 

Uma pontada de curiosidade a cutucou, afinal nunca havia pegado aquele caminho antes, sempre voltava pelo Oeste. Talvez se tivesse explorado novas trilhas mais cedo, teria descoberto essa aura não-humana mais rapidamente.

Todavia, por mais que confiasse no quão aguçada sua percepção do sobrenatural era, não negaria que as chances de ser um erro seguir um impulso curioso eram altas. Poderia ser algum demônio do tipo que possuía características atraentes aos humanos, a possibilidade de ela estar apenas sendo manipulada a dançar no ritmo dele não era descartável. 

Outro detalhe era que não possuía tanto conhecimento daquele lado de Pequeno Jardim, portanto seria prepotência sua agir como se tudo estivesse nos seus planos. No geral, todos os sinais lhe avisavam para esquecer a presença, voltar para casa e, no máximo, alertar seus parentes mais experientes a respeito.

Porém Rei suspirou, se xingando mentalmente por ser tão idiota, e voltou o caminho das pedras até pousar do lado inicial do rio, levantando uma baixa cortina de poeira pela força da sua pisada ansiosa no solo. Por mais arriscado que fosse, iria checar o que ocorria naquele cantinho inexplorado.

[…]

Bufando de raiva ao ser estapeada no rosto por uma folha, a afastou nervosamente em um movimento rápido. Abriu a boca para murmurar alguma ofensa contra a flora inanimada, mas acabou por abri-la de espanto e admiração mesmo. À sua frente, numa espécie de clareira estranhamente muito iluminada, havia uma bela estátua rodeada por flores fechadas. Rei se aproximou com passos lentos e hesitantes, completamente perdida na beleza daquela obra.

Era uma mulher de traços alegres e bonitos, sentada de joelhos com as mãos posicionadas como uma espécie de concha e seus suaves olhos pareciam estar observando-as fixamente, como se olhasse para algo muito precioso que havia ali. Entretanto, não havia nada. 

Era assustadoramente encantadora a forma como seus olhos pareciam transbordar carinho, então Rei estranhou a ausência de algum objeto ou de alguma pessoa nas mãos delicadas. Se perguntou se o escultor não teve tempo de finalizar ou se essa parte se perdeu com o tempo.

Analisando outros detalhes, a mulher tinha longos cabelos presos como as orelhas de um coelho e roupas que imitavam um vestido leve. Além disso, como uma pessoa acostumada com artes religiosas, Rei chutaria que se tratava de uma representação de uma deusa. E quem esculpiu deveria mesmo ter muito amor por ela, pois era tudo perfeito. Se era antiga, não aparentava, afinal parecia bem nova e a ausência de rachaduras trazia dúvidas.

Parou em frente à dama de pedra, tão concentrada em observar tal obra magnífica que não percebeu que a noite já havia chegado e, junto com ela, algo a mais. A clareira circular ficou ainda mais iluminada, agora pela macia luz lunar. A estátua se tornou tão brilhante que parecia ser feita de pérola esmaltada e diamante muito bem polido e as flores ao pé da deusa se abriram, exibindo reluzentes pétalas prateadas. Imediatamente, a morena arfou e se afastou, girando e olhando ao redor com evidente espanto refletido nos olhos violetas.

Defendeu o rosto com os braços quando uma ventania forte e repentina começou, com pétalas prateadas e vagalumes rodopiando ao redor do local. Seu cabelo estapeou o rosto com força e ela recuou com passos vagos, quase tropeçando em uma pedrinha muito bem escondida na grama verde. Quando abaixou os braços e lentamente abriu os olhos, Rei olhou acusadoramente para a estátua, mas não viu nada nela. 

Seria apenas uma impressão?

— O que está olhando, bela dama? — Uma voz feminina e levemente estridente, claramente curiosa, repentinamente se pronunciou atrás da sacerdotisa perdida. Parecia haver uma genuína dúvida em seu tom.

Rei arregalou os olhos e se virou rapidamente, retirando agilmente um talismã de purificação da bolsinha do seu cinto e apontando para... uma garota? Não, não era uma humana qualquer. Analisando os grandes olhos azuis que exibiam ingênua surpresa, Hino foi tomada pelo susto de notar que era a mesma pessoa que fora esculpida.

A loira riu nervosamente, parecendo travada. Era fácil de ler como uma criança, o corpo inteiro gritando o receio que sentia.

— E-Ei, bela dama, não acha falta de educação apontar essa coisa para mim?

— O que diabos é você? — indagou, séria e autoritária. Os olhos violetas se estreitaram e Rei repassou todos os passos para expulsar espíritos malignos em sua mente. A moça ser realmente amável não a distraia o suficiente para se esquecer da sua segurança. — Não é humana.

— Vamos, eu sou uma adorável garota! — Seu tom era indignado e quase infantil, parecia bastante ofendida com a ideia de ser confundida com algum demônio. Fazendo bico, fixou os olhos hesitantes no talismã apontado para si. — Sou uma deusa, não algo para ser simplesmente erradicado! E você é bem pavio curto, pelo que vejo. Nós já nos conhecemos, certo?

— Não sei do que está falando. E eu faço as perguntas aqui, então responda: quem é você?

— Não sabe quem sou? — Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris, franzindo o cenho e empinando o narizinho arrebitado. — Oras, essa!

— Se soubesse, não estaria perguntando. Não seja idiota e só desembucha logo.

— Sou uma bela guerreira! Luto pelo amor e pela justiça. Sou Sailor Moon e, se não abaixar esse talismã, punirei você em nome da Lua!

No fim da sua fala, apontou para Rei da mesma forma que uma criancinha acusa um coleguinha que pegou seu docinho. A sacerdotisa ficou em dúvida entre refletir o quão infantil a moça era e ficar surpresa com a apresentação. Conhecia bem o nome, era pertencente à Deusa Lunar, uma das principais do santuário dos Hino. Também havia um outro detalhe: sendo cheia de sentimentos ocultos, Rei tinha o estranho hábito de abrir sua janela à noite e desabafar com a Lua, ou seja, com Sailor Moon.

Era idiotice, sabia, mas não podia deixar de se sentir atraída e conectada com a esfera brilhante no topo do céu noturno. Se sentia observada e acolhida, como se o vento gélido da noite fosse os braços calorosos de uma amiga ou algo a mais. Rei sempre teve a certeza de que era ouvida com atenção pela Lua e, por mais que tivesse teorias sobre Sailor Moon reconhecer sua fé como sacerdotisa e ouvir seus fiéis, nunca realmente havia levado tal coisa à sério. Agora, parecia estranhamente constrangedora a ideia de que a tolinha garota à sua frente sabia todos os seus segredos mais íntimos.

Sentiu seu rosto formigar pela raiva, franzindo o cenho e mordendo o lábio inferior. Imediatamente, afastou sua mão e socou com força o talismã na bolsinha. Sem ter tempo para se importar, virou e começou a marchar para fora da clareira. Deusa ou não, era simplesmente vergonhoso que Sailor Moon a tivesse ouvido. Não podia _não_ se deixar levar pelos sentimentos estressantes com tal revelação. Nunca foi calma, de qualquer forma.

— Ei, espera! — A loira flutuou até ela, ficando ao seu lado com uma expressão estranhamente desolada. O vestido branco esvoaçava ao redor, como uma nuvem ou uma cauda de uma água viva. — Para onde vai?

Rei crispou os lábios e a olhou com raiva, fazendo-a recuar. Apenas queria que a Lua fosse só um símbolo da deusa, não a própria. Um astro inanimado, nada mais.

— Para longe daqui! Longe de você!

— Não! — As delicadas mãos da mulher envolveram seu braço, a impedindo de andar. Tentou sair, mas não conseguiu. Fazia jus à força de uma deusa. — Por favor, não vá!

Hino abriu a boca para pedir que a soltasse, mas engoliu todas as suas palavras ao se encontrar com o olhar desesperado e triste da outra. Era quase como se estivesse implorando para que ficasse. As lágrimas brilhantes nos cantos deles só ajudaram a intensificar o efeito.

— Por favor... — murmurou, apertando seu braço. — Rei...

— Como sabe o meu nome? É coisa de divindade?

— Não é isso. Você me conhece, eu sei que conhece.

— Como sabe o meu nome? — repetiu, a olhando seriamente. — É por que falo contigo todas as noites?

— É porque somos uma só. Você não viveria sem mim e, agora, eu não também não vivo sem você — Moon colocou uma mão seu rosto, sorrindo suavemente. Rei franziu o cenho, em um misto de confusão por uma deusa lhe dizer tais coisas e em dúvida por seu coração parecer corresponder às palavras. — O nome Usagi não a recorda de nada?

Uma pontada de dor de cabeça a atingiu, como se sua mente se esforçasse para achar uma memória soterrada nas demais. Ela, porém, manteve o rosto sério e frio. Estava acostumada com dores, afinal vivia passeando na floresta, expulsando demônios e treinando com o arco. Nunca foi como aquelas donzelas bonitas e frágeis da capital. Disfarça um desconforto não era nada demais.

— Não.

— Quer dizer coelho — insistiu, soltando o braço da sacerdotisa e deixando os seus cair com evidente desânimo. — Meu penteado não lembra as orelhas de um?

Hino arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, cética. Havia pensado nisso assim que viu a estátua.

— Sim?

— Usagi é o meu nome. Você deveria se lembrar disso, bela dama.

— Não era Sailor Moon?

— Esse nome é tão... vazio. É apenas para simbolizar que eu navego na energia cósmica e defendo o universo dos destruidores de mundos. Não é sobre mim, é sobre o meu cargo. Foram palavras suas...

Rei respirou fundo, recuperando a calma. No fim, a mulher ao seu lado ainda era uma deusa e merecia ser tratada bem melhor.

— Certo, Usagi então — falou, vendo um sorriso alegre florescer nos lábios rosados dela. Pigarreou, estranhando os saltos de lebre do seu coração. Sabia que amor não surgia do nada, havia algo de esquisito ali. — O que quer dizer com... essa história aí?

— Ah, Rei, sua bobinha! — Ela flutuou no ar, girando e rindo divertidamente. Os longos cabelos dourados a rodeavam, como uma chuva de ouro. No véu da noite, parecia esplêndida como um mortal jamais seria. — Eu sei tudo sobre você, afinal nunca hesitou em me contar nada. Não é o mesmo agora? Eu sempre estive te ouvindo quando sussurrava para o céu, bela dama. Você também sabe muito sobre mim, basta se lembrar!

— Do que? 

— Do passado, do futuro. De tudo! Nossas vidas estão interligadas, como aquelas cordas trançadas e vermelhas que sua família gosta de tricotar para simbolizar a união com os deuses. Você está ligada a mim, a Deusa Lunar, e eu estou ligada a você, a minha deusa!

Usagi parecia ardente e empolgada enquanto falava palavras tão intensas e doces. Para ela, ser adoravelmente romântica não parecia nada demais, apenas algo natural de si. Já para Rei, era simplesmente desconcertante ouvir alguém falar assim dela.

— Eu...

— Rei! — Uma voz masculina soou mais ao longe, mais ao fundo da floresta. Ambas as garotas se viraram na direção do som. Hino reconhecia a voz, afinal era a do seu primo. — Rei!

Arregalou os olhos, notando que havia passado tempo demais sumida. Claro que as pessoas do Templo Elsyum perceberiam isso e ficariam preocupadas com ela!

Se virou para Usagi, que apenas sorriu tristemente e passou a se tornar translúcida à medida que a voz se ficava cada vez menos distante.

— Você volta? — indagou em um sussurro. Parecia muito emotiva ao dizer isso. Na verdade, ela por si só era o tipo de pessoa expressiva. Hino não saberia dizer se sempre foi assim ou se a imortalidade a deixou cansada de fingir indiferença.

— Rei! — Seu primo gritou outra vez. 

— Volta? — Usagi repetiu, com mais urgência na voz.

Rei começou a andar na direção do som que a chamava.

— Talvez.

E então sumiu dentre a folhas verdes.

O seu “talvez” se transformou em um “com certeza”. Rei sabia que estava sendo difícil por nada, desde o início sua mente já havia decidido que voltaria. Para a sua vida preta e branca, Usagi parecia o dourado necessário para lhe dar cor. Então, contrariando tudo o que era racional, ela retornou no dia seguinte e nos próximos também.

A deusa era emotiva e desastrada demais para o seu título, foi isso o que teve total certeza após uns três dias de convivência. Ela parecia tão triste e solitária, flutuando no centro da clareira, mas quando via a sacerdotisa não havia como negar sua felicidade. Era irônico como a loira era energética, mas trazia uma estranha calma para a vida lotada de afazeres de Rei.

Usagi lhe contou algo sobre vidas, muitas vivências interligadas. Falou que, na última vez que se encontraram, a deusa estava em sua forma humana e masculina para um passeio divertido entre os mortais e que Hino era uma moça da nobreza em um baile requintado. Chamá-la de “bela dama” fora apenas um hábito que pegou dessas memórias, quando a convidou para dançar. Ria boba e divertidamente ao comentar que achava adorável a forma como a morena costumava ocultar o rosto com o leque vermelho para esconder os sorrisos sutis que escapuliam.

A primeira foi no início dos tempos, quando as espécies mágicas não se encontravam em extinção. Rei era uma guerreira elfa com uma ótima mira, orelhas pontudas cheias de brincos e longos cabelos purpúreos presos em uma trança. A loira era uma fada fofa e travessa, na época em que ainda não era muito reconhecida como uma divindade e vivia se aventurando e tentando encontrar fiéis. Se lembrava de ter curado a mortal várias vezes em batalhas interespécies.

Deuses só continuavam vivos enquanto existissem aqueles que acreditassem neles e Hino fora a primeira a crer fielmente em Usagi, dando-lhe tal apelido para terem uma intimidade maior e até mesmo fundando seu primeiro templo. Sim, a pessoa que deu origem à conhecida linhagem de sacerdotes e sacerdotisas Hino fora a própria Rei. O nome “Elsyum” era de origem élfica e queria dizer “amor aos céus”. 

Já viveram até mesmo como dois soldados homens nas guerras entre reinos humanos, pessoas pertencentes a nacionalidades opostas e rivais e foram responsáveis para o fim dos anos de guerra entre as nações e a união delas em uma aliança.

A humana ficara incrivelmente surpresa ao saber que já fora desde um homem cis até uma pessoa bigênero. Que além de elfa também já pertenceu à outras espécies. Desde uma plebeia que incitou uma rebelião entre os dragões até um príncipe tritão, sua existência infinita sempre teve vários nuances. Todos os seus _eus_ possuíram particularidades, apesar de manterem a mesma essência, e Usagi amou todas as suas versões. Ela mesma vivia pegando várias formas mortais para poder sempre reencontrar Hino.

A razão para morrer, mas sempre voltar, se dava ao fato que a deusa era imortal e viveria em eterna tristeza sem ela. Desejando continuar ao lado daquela que fez seus anos infinitos se tornarem insuficientes, a loira não hesitou em mudar o ciclo da vida e da morte para reencarnar Rei na maior quantidade de vezes possíveis. A noite sempre estaria disposta a abrigá-la e ela jamais morreu em um horário que a Lua estivesse visível no céu, pois a proteção da divindade lunar não permitia.

A bela estátua na clareira tinha milhares de anos, mantida protegida por uma proteção divina, e fora um homem trans a esculpí-la, conhecido como Ray. Quando a sacerdotisa pensou que o autor da obra tinha muito amor enquanto a fazia, não poderia estar mais certa, afinal fora feita pelas habilidosas mãos de um artista apaixonado. A representação mais fiel de todas, pois essa pessoa jamais deixou escapar um detalhe sequer da deusa de sua memória.

Seria mentira afirmar que se lembrou imediatamente de tudo apenas com palavras, mas, aos poucos, suas memórias foram retornando. Ao longo de seis meses, sempre voltava para a clareira e nunca deixava de desejar um suave boa noite aos céus antes de fechar a sua janela.

No dia da apresentação da capital, Rei deu tudo de si. Não dançaria apenas para honrar seu santuário ou para os civis, mas para Usagi. Em todos os seus mínimos movimentos, esforçou ao máximo para transmitir os sentimentos que adquiriu ao longo desses seis meses e de milênios vividos. Não era boa com palavras e jamais seria, portanto ao menos com seus gestos ela tinha que ser mais expressiva sobre o que sentia. Ainda assim, sabia que Usagi sempre a entenderia como mais ninguém era capaz. Assim como Rei também entendia a deusa como mortal ou divindade alguma jamais seria capaz.

Afinal eram como uma única existência. Opostas e complementares.

Almas podiam se separar, mas no fim sempre encontrariam o caminho de volta.

* * *

This fic has been converted for free using [AOYeet!](https://aoyeet.space)


End file.
